


Diary of an Anonymous MSF Soldier

by Thatkindoffangirl



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack Treated Seriously, Diary/Journal, Gangbang, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkindoffangirl/pseuds/Thatkindoffangirl
Summary: "You want me to forget last night?... too late. It's all in my diary now."





	Diary of an Anonymous MSF Soldier

Dear diary,  
during yesterday’s patrol, I suddenly heard an unmistakable meowing coming from inside one of the storage rooms.

At first, it was low, muffled, almost like a purring, but soon it grew more intense. I went to check. It is not every day you see a cat on mother base, but it’s not unusual. Sometimes they sneak in from the boats carrying food for the mess hall (the sailors use them to keep mice at bay), sometimes they seemingly appear out of nowhere. Anyway, this time it was different: the meowing was louder than I have ever a cat emit, more vibrant, somehow more… _human_.

What I then saw changed my life forever. The boss was standing there, still in his full uniform, and in front of him, laying with his back on the floor, was one of his “friends”, meowing like a cat. While this particular friend isn’t an operative here in MSF, he sometimes comes to visit the boss, and is always treated with the highest respect. I didn’t know his name, but I could hear the boss saying: “Please, Ocelot, I know you are in heat, but can we not do this here?”.

The man didn’t seem to understand what was being told to him. He simply meowed harder, his voice hot and dense with what seemed like unmistakable arousal.

“Ocelot,” the boss said again, “I don’t want a soldier to walk in on us and have to explain this. I’m not sure I even know how to explain this”.

It was in that moment that the boss noticed me. Blinded by curiosity, I had leaned too far outside the wall, exposing myself. My infiltration skills had failed me. It was clear I disappointed the boss. He would have never made such a rookie mistake. Full of shame, I resumed my patrol.

Later the boss came to me, a weird expression on his face. “Just forget everything you saw,” he said.

But I won’t. I will never forget my shame. It’s here in my diary now, the memory of my failure etched forever as a reminder of what it means to be a true MSF soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I was playing peace walker today and noticed that one of the soldiers in mother base is saying "You want me to forget last night?... too late. It's all in my diary now" Please explain."


End file.
